The book of love
by Celinesfictions
Summary: "The book of love" is a story about real love, passion and life. Life - its not always as good as it might seem. Someday you'll feel like you have the perfect life but then everything changes- in less than a heartbeat. If you want to know what happens in this story, you have to read it. And without further do, lets start with the story.
1. July 1st, 1975

**A/N: I know the story starts in a way you might not thought it would but if you follow the story you'll find out what this is about ;)**

Noah was sitting in his rocking chair staring into the garden which was outside of the beautiful house he was living in when Amy entered the room with a book in her hand. " Goodmorning Noah, how do you feel today?" She sat down next to him while he answered with a short " I'm fine" looking at her book. " You want me to read it for you" Amy asked and he noaded. Even tho he knew the whole story by heard, which was quite improbable in his condition as Amy always said, he enjoyed her reading it." Is there any part you want me to read out or shall I start from the beginning?" Amy knew that this question was unnessecary because he always wanted her to start with the very first page, so she opened the book, made herself comfortable and started reading.

"July 1st, 1975. It was a tuesday morning when Temperance Brennan was on her way to the Jeffersonian Institute. It was way too early and no one was even there, but this was the time she loved every day. She'd be on her own for about 2 hours before Camille Saroyan would arrive, so she had plenty of time to examine the bones she found on her trip to Rio last week. Temperance Brennan was the worlds best forensic anthropologist who had more passion for her job than anyone else would ever have.

After the amount of two hours she had, Camille Saroyan entered the room, holding two coffee cups in her hand. " Goodmorning Dr. Brennan, here, for you." Temperance gave her a confused look. " I usually don't drink coffee while I'm working, Dr. Saroyan. You should know that coffee may cause tiredness which is not appreciated when you have to work precisely. And it also causes stress which I'd like to prevent. " "I know that we just have to discuss some I thought you might want one." "As you can see, I don't." Temperance answered, while she examined the bones. " I want you in my room in 5 minutes." Camille left the room and Temperance stood there, looking at the bones.

 **A/N: I know the first chapter isn't that long but I promise that I'll write a new chapter asap.**


	2. Booth, Seeley Booth

**A/N: Let's start with chapter two where you (finally) get to know Seeley Booth.**

"After five minutes of examining the bones, Temperance walked into Camilles office. "Here your coffee, maybe you want to... " The coffee cup fell down to the ground and Brennan stood there, like she's just seen a ghost. She couldn't even finish her sentence because she was lost for words. " Special agent Seeley Booth." This is all she said before she turned around and went out of the room. "Temperance wait!" Booth ran after her. " No Booth, No! It's been 10 years. 10 years since we've worked together in London. More than just worked, we lived together, we shared the same house, the same bed. And then you were gone, you just left me alone!" She screamed through the whole Jeffersonian while walking into her office. " I know, I know Temperance. Let me explain it." "There's no need for you to explain it to me. Life goes on, I'm over it. And you." "It's not as easy as it seems, but I'm actually here to..." "He's here to work with you for the next month." Camille interupted him. " I just moved here. I didnt know that you work here until I saw you in her office." Booth explained. "That doesn't matter and also doesn't change the fact that I'm not going to work with you. And now you can leave my room, Seeley." "Bones." He looked at her. "Do you ever just call me like that again, I promise that your bones will be the next ones on the table." She couldn't even look at him. It was almost impossible to hold back the tears who immediately ran down her face when Booth left the room.

"Why Camille, why did you do that? You know what happened in London, I told you that." The tears were running down her face and there was no way she could stop them. " I can't work with him, I just can't." "I know that Temperance, but I can't change it, you know that. He was actually supposed to work with you for two and a half month, but I convinced the chief that one month would be enough for him. I tried my best." "Thank you Camille. I approchiate your help."Temperance turned her chair around and looked at her book chelf. " You know that you still have to talk to him today, don't you? And you have to work with him for the next 31 days. " " I know, I just can't do that. Not him." Her tears finally stopped. " You can do that Temperance, you're a strong, intelligent and powerful woman. I'm sure everything will be okay in the end, so just give it a go okay?"

Knock, Knock, someone was knocking on her door."

 **A/N: This chapter is a bit longer than the first one, but I know these chapters are not as long as they should. Whoops. I just like to write at 1 am and then I just fall asleep while writing a chapter...**

 **P.S.: Don't forget to leave some feedback ;)**


	3. Back to Noah and Amy

"I know who's knocking on her door. " Noah turned around and looked at Amy who already closed to book. "Yeah you do." She said, while she put the book on to the coffee table which was standing in between her and Noah's chair. "I already finished chapter one. I think that's enough for you today. I'll go and get you your medicine and then we will head outside. The sun's shining and it's also good for your help to get some fresh air. I'll be back in a minute." He nodded watching her walking out of his small room. Even tho Amy was just gone for less than a minute, it felt like an eternity for Noah. He really liked her. I mean she was the only "friend" he had, even tho he had no idea who she was. But that didn't matter. "Amy?" "Yes Noah?" " Can you bring your book outside so you can read out the next chapter?" She smiled at him and grabbed the book. Although she said she wouldn't read out the next chapter today, she decided that today was a good day because he remembered her name. This didn't happen that much lately. He's getting sicker from day to day.

After Amy and Noah went outside, Amy decided to take a walk to the lake. She gave Noah the book so she could wheel him in his wheelchair. "Where are we going?" Noah asked, turning his head around. " To the lake, your favourite lake. And the one with the bench you like. " "Oh." He turned his head around and Amy knew he had no clue which lake or bench she meant. _It's okay. He will remember the lake. Let's just give him more time._ Amy thought while they were on their way. "Amy?" "Yeah?" "Can I ask you something?" "Of course you can Noah, but let's just go to the bench right there and then you can ask me your question, okay?" He noadded and Amy wheeled him to the bench.

"Here we are, what is your question, Noah?" "Who are you? I can't remember how you came into my life and I don't know anything about you." "That's a long story, I'll tell you the story after I've finished the book okay? I'm basically just a good friend." He noticed that she was lying but Noah knew that she wouldn't answer his question the way he wanted her to. " Then can you tell me where I am? I mean what kind of house it that?" Amy didn't like to answer those questions because she always had tears in her eyes answering them. " It's just a house where you, I, and some other people live. " That was not the truth. I mean she wasn't lying but she wasn't telling the truth. She just didn't want to ruin the day and make him sad. Today was one of these rarely days where he remembered her name. "I think I like this bench." Noah stared at the bench and then looked up to Amy. "Yes you do." She had a little smile on her face, even tho one or two tears were falling down her cheeks. "Are you crying? Is everything okay?" "Yeah, everythings fine, I'm alright. It's just that... I... I miss the old times. " "Hmmm." He had no idea what to say so he just opened her book which was still laying on his legs. " You wanna read out chapter 2?" He asked because he knew that this book was something special to her. She smiled and looked at him with a 'Nothing better than that' glance in her eyes. So she opened chapter two and started reading.

 **A/N: Finally got to finish this chapter, hope you like it :) And it's also not that short I think haha**


	4. Let's talk about you and me

_So Amy opened chapter two and started reading:_

 _"Knock, knock, someone was knocking on her door._

"I´m sorry for interrupting you. But they found a body. We´ve got to go." It was Booth standing in her door with his finger pointing at his phone.

"Fine. I´ll be at your car in 3 minutes." Brennan said while giving Cam an angry glimpse.

"Okay, I´ll wait there." Booth left the room and went to his car.

"Smile, Brennan." Cam laughed and went out of her room right after Booth.

Three minutes later Brennan walked to his car. " I can´t believe you still have your car, it´s almost 14 years old. "

"Yeah. And it was pretty hard to get it here from London." Booth laughed while they sat down in the car. " You know what, I´m actually really happy to work with you again, even though it´s just for one month. After the month is over, Hannah and I will move to California."

"Who´s Hannah?" Brennan almost screamed and she had no idea why she did that.

"Hannah is my girlfriend. We´ve met last year when she had to write a report about my work as a Special Agent. She´s a journalist. "

"Oh that´s cool." Brennan answered. " When will I meet her?"

"Don´t know, she´s not in America at the moment." He answered. " And what about you? Any boyfriends or lovers?"

"Nope, you´ve been my last boyfriend. And you know that´s been ten years ago. " She looked at him. " I haven´t even had sex since then. " Both laughed and then they arrived at the cornfield the body was found in.

"Female, I´d say she´s been in the late 30s, maybe early 40s. Several broken rips, a traumatic brain injury and a fracture on her ulna. As you can see here, she also has several stabs with a knife on her chest. It was definitely murder." Brennan examined the bones.

"Omg, I haven´t missed this. " Booth said and then turned around because he almost vomited. " We have to get the bones to the labor."

Brennan stood up. "What? It´s not that bad. And you should know how dead bodies look like, Seeley."

" I should yeah, but this sight always makes me cringe. And the smell is still horrible." He answered while they walked to the car.

"Booth?"

"Yes, Bones?"

"What happened in London after I left?" She sat down in the car and they started driving back to the labor.

" Not that much, to be honest. After you´ve left, they hired a new forensic anthropologist, I think his name is Dr. Filmore. And I didn´t like him, so I stopped working with him. That´s everything. Oh and people always wanted me to call you and convince you that you should have come back. But no one understood that we haven´t had any contact and that you left because of me. Or my incident."

"Wait, was his name Dr. Douglas Filmore? Don´t tell me it´s him."

"That´s him. Why does that bother you?" Booth asked confused.

"He´s not even a forensic anthropologist, he´s just a forensic podiatrist. I bet you could even do what he´s doing."

"Hey!"

"What?" She asked.

" That was not that nice Bones. "

"I was just telling the truth."

"Listen Bones, you don´t say it like that because it hurts the people when you say that they are stupid or whatever, okay? It´s a thing that you should stop doing."

"I don´t know what that means."

" I missed this ' I don´t know what that means' thing. " He laughed and smiled at her.

" I still don´t know what that means." Brennan answered confused.

Booth started laughing so hard that he wasn´t paying attention to the street so he almost drove into another car.

" WATCH OUT BOOTH!" She grapped the wheel and luckily inhibited an accident.

"I´m sorry." He answered, looking at her while her hand was still on the wheel. It wasn´t actally the wheel that she touched, but more his hand that she placed her hand on. "Bones your hand." He smiled at her.

" Oh I´m sorry. " She immidiately withdraw her hand and blushed. It was kinda weird to touch his hand but it also felt so good, that she started thinking about the good old times with him and her as a couple.

 **A/N: I´ll end this chapter here, feel free to like it or maybe leave some feedback :) See you soon**


	5. Take me back to where we started

**Disclaimer: Before you start reading this chapter, I'd like to say that I'm not a forensic anthropologist or doctor or anyone who knows how to work with bones. So I won't focus on her actual work that much. Hope you'll understand that.**

" Oh I'm sorry. " She immidiately withdraw her hand and blushed. It was kinda weird to touch his hand but it also felt so good, that she started thinking about the good old times with him and her as a couple.

10 years ago. Back to the time where he and her worked together in London. It was actually the best time Temperance ever had. She was well know as a forensic anthropologist and had the pleasure to work with a special agent to solve crimes. And murders. She had so much fun in her job and eventually fell in love with her co-worker. She was actually thinking about having kids with Booth, which she had never done before. And never really liked to think about. He was just the right one. He fulfiled her every wish and finally her live seemed like the one she ever dreamed of, until the 27th of January 1965. The day started as every day, he woke up and made breakfast for her. He kissed her forehead to make sure she woke up and then they ate breakfast in bed as every morning. After that, they got ready and went to work. Around 7pm, she called him and told him to go to her favourite bar and wait for her. She'd be there at 7:20. She even remembers every word that he said, like it was yesterday. He just ansered with a short 'Okay, I'll wait for you there. Love you Bones.' like he always did. When she arrived at the bar, he wasn't there which was pretty unusual. She decided to sit down and watch some TV. _Car accident on the Dacre Street 20 minutes ago._ That was the report on the TV. _Two cars collided frontal into each other. Both of the drivers died on the scene of the accident._ She started crying and then she ran out of the bar. It was his car they've shown. Or more that what was still left of his car. He was dead. That couldn't be. He couldn't be dead. Not Booth. She ran to her car and then drove to the street were the accident happened. She was right, there was his car. But it was too late.

"Hey Bones is everything okay?" Booth asked and jolted her out of the past.

" I'm sorry, what did you just say?" Temperance asked confused.

"Bones you're crying, is everything okay?"

She hasn't even noticed that she was crying until now. " I'm fine." She said while she tried to dry her tears with her hand.

"You need this?" He gave her a tissue. " It doesn't seem that everything's fine. What happened?" He asked, giving her a sad glance.

" I'm fine, everything's fine. I was just... you know... thinking about the good old times." She stared out of the window, so she dind't even notice the little smile on his face. He knew what kind of 'good old times' she was thinking about.

" I'm sorry for what happened in London, Bones." He held her hand.

"You don't have to apologise. Why didn't you tell me about that before the accident. " She looked at him, the tears were still falling down her face. " I know it had something to do with a case you and the scotland yard have been working on for years. But why didn't you just tell me about it. I was scared. I thought I'd lost it. You can't even imagine how hard it was for me, Booth. " She almost screamed.

" I know, Bones. I'm so sorry. I'd never do this again. Never!"

Amy closed the book and she had tears in her eyes. She always got really emotional reading this chapter. Noah was just looking at her and then he gave her a tissue.

"Hey Amy is everything okay?" He asked.

" Yeah, everything's okay." She smiled at him and then they stared at the sea right in front of them.

 **A/N: I'll be gone this whole week, bc I'll be at a rope skipping camp, so I have no idea if I'll be able to upload a new chapter this week. I'm sorry.**


End file.
